A Mother's Love Zabuza oneshot
by MewHanyou
Summary: Haku gets lost but you my OC find him and Zabuza comes searching for him. Haku's younger in this one. M just in case


-A Mother's Love- Zabuza oneshot

FYI: this takes place with a younger Haku

Goes out for: freelova, sorry that it took so long

You walked through the forest trying to find the noise that you heard earlier. You kept following it and coming closer to the source, realized it was crying/sniffling. You finally came through the foliage to see a child. It had feminine features, but you knew it was a boy. You walked up to him and kneeled in front of him.

"What's the matter, cutie?" you asked softly. He looked up with tears shown in his eyes which were puffy and red.

"I'm lost," he whimpered.

"Come here," you whispered opening your arms. He entered the embrace. "I'll help you. Who'd you lose?"

"Zabuza-san," he said shivering. You took your coat off and put it around him. He looked up wide-eyed. "But you will get a cold too…"

"I'm always out in the rain; I'm practically immune to illnesses it causes by now," you interrupted. "And my names Miyuki. What's yours?"

"Ha-ku!" he said sneezing when he said ku.

"Well, Haku, I will help you find Zabuza-san!" you said as you picked him up and started heading through the forest.

"Thank you," he mumbled putting his head on your shoulder and promptly falling asleep. You walked for about 15 minutes before you felt a strong presence coming and jumped back when a sword came down towards your head.

"You hurt me and you hurt him," you growled out. You saw that he was angry and worried about the boy lying on your shoulder. You heard him whimper and you pet his head soothingly making calming noises. He settled down and you looked up to see the guy twitching to move. "I'm guessing you are Zabuza?" you asked. He nodded confused. "Come on. I'll lead you to my house. He's getting a fever and he needs to be treated properly." He nodded wearily. He started following you out of the forest not letting his guard down.

Zabuza looked down at the small yet determined woman in front of him. He knew Haku was heavy though he looked thin and here this woman was carrying him around like a bag of feathers. She was walking swiftly yet quietly through the forest as though she had memorized it by heart. He couldn't even hear her footsteps. She talked in a guarded voice but there was a slight detection of a motherly tone. His eyes wandered a little further than they should have. _Nice ass too._ _Wonder what her skin's like._ He shook his head to get rid of his hentai thoughts. Unfortunately [for him], you saw it.

"You okay?" you asked seeing him shake. He nodded his head. "We're there," you said finally stepping out of the forest and towards a small, cozy house.

You went to the guest room and laid Haku down. You raced to the bathroom and got a dry and warm, wet towel. "Get a glass of water for when he wakes up," you ordered Zabuza. He was too worked up over Haku being sick to even snap back at you bossing him around. You covered him with extra blankets you found in the closet and placed the wet towel folded neatly onto his forehead. Zabuza walked backed into the room and sat in a chair watching her attend to Haku.

"You're like a mother hen," he muttered.

"Huh?" you asked looking up to see his eyes closed and head back against the wall.

"A hen, one that worries like crazy about her chicks," he mumbled now slightly sleepily.

"You're tired. Go to my room; you can crash on my bed."

"Not until Haku's better," he reminded her. You grabbed his elbow and started guiding him towards the door.

"His fever's down and his breathing is even. The only thing to worry about is how much food that kid'll guzzle down when he wakes up," you joked. It got the desired affect; he chuckled and allowed you to guide him towards your room.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked only sitting down and setting his sword against the wall. You shrugged.

"The couch probably," you added at his look, "I don't mind. I've slept just about anywhere: the couch, floor, bed, and chair. Even the tub," you joked. He didn't look convinced, but you weren't going to let him argue. "I'm going to go get you something to eat. Anything you'd prefer?"

"Onigiri's fine," he said shrugging.

"I'll be right back," you said gone before the blink of an eye. It took you only a couple minutes to cook it and came back up to see Haku asleep still and then Zabuza without his shirt or face coverings. You pulled a chair close to the bed and stole an onigiri before letting him have the rest. He popped them into his mouth one after another. You leaned forward and wiped a bit of rice that was on his face. He looked startled and turned pink, but it went away and he chugged his tea down. You took the tray down and decided to wash them tomorrow. Heading towards the living room, you realized you still had to change. You went back to your room, grabbed clothes, and changed in the bathroom.

You came out and glanced at Zabuza. He looked much more peaceful and happy when he was asleep. You pulled the blanket up and over him so he wouldn't get cold. You turned away but yanked back onto the bed into a hard chest.

"Wha-"

"You're not going to sleep on the floor or couch," he muttered sleepily. You tried getting up but his grip was too tight. You sighed knowing you couldn't leave and settled down for sleep.

When Zabuza woke up, he realized you were gone. He left the room quickly, searching for your location. He peeked in Haku's door when he heard his laughter. He saw him sitting on the bed with you on the floor before him. Haku had one hand on the back of your head holding your hair to it and two senbon needles. He put them in on either side. Zabuza realized he had styled your hair kind of like his, in a whole bun though.

"Thanks Haku-kun," you said rubbing the top of his head. "Come on, come help me make breakfast for Zabu-san."

"You should have the person being fed there too," he said when you guys reached the doorway. Both you and Haku jumped hearing Zabuza. He grinned and you playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't do that." Haku frowned.

"Yeah, don't give okaa-san a heart attack," he joked. They both looked at him before you giggled nervously.

"About breakfast?" you reminded them. Haku cheered and dragged you downstairs before stopping sheepishly and looking at you causing you to laugh. You picked him up and tossed him onto your back. He wrapped his legs around your waist and his arms around your neck before looking over your shoulder to watch where you were going to remember where the kitchen was. Zabuza just trailed along.

You started pulling pans out and let Haku help you cook. You had to keep a blush down feeling Zabuza's eyes on you the whole entire time. When all of you finished eating, Haku helped you clear the table and wash the dishes. Zabuza went outside practicing. When he came in, it was dinner time.

"Can we stay here please, Zabu-san?" Haku asked eyes wide.

"I don't think so. It's Miyuki's house and we're only temporary guests."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Stay as long as you want," you said taking Haku's side.

"Please I want to stay with okaa-san," he begged.

"Fine," Zabuza sighed. You and Haku both tackled him in a hug. You put Haku to sleep and went to your room to see Zabuza reclining against the headboard.

"I told you so. You're like a mother hen." You grinned. "He needs a mother's love," he mumbled.

"Then, what does that make you?" you asked raising an eyebrow and walking over to the bed.

"Oto-san," he replied pulling you down on top of him. You blushed lightly as he kissed you. You snuggled into him and he pulled the blanket over you two. The next day, you two were able to officially adopt Haku as a couple.


End file.
